Prisión
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mark acaba con la vida de alguien y ni tan siquiera recuerda que pasó ese día. Aviso: Muerte de un personaje, encarcelamiento de otro. One Shot. No shipper.


Antes de nada escribo esto porque me surgió. Además de que con lo que está pasando ahora en mi casa lo necesitaba hacer. Perdón por aquellos que lo le guste.

- - - - -

** Prisión**

Mark apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared de hormigón que tenía detrás. Oyó como los barrotes mecánicos de su celsa se cerraban, también oyó al policía que lo dejó allí comentar por lo bajo algo que Mark no le dio importancia.

Miró de reojo a su compañero de celda, un hombre menudo y desgarvado con pintas de drogadicto. Supo que no le daría problemas, al menos él no.

Miró su atuendo, llevaba unos tenis blancos sin cordones, un pantalón de chándal de color azul, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y encima una camisa azul celeste que ahora llevaba desabrochada.

Las preguntas de por qué lo habían condenado a 16 años de cárcel por cometer un asesinato con ensañamiento le resonaban aún en la cabeza.

Porque en realidad no sabía que había echo ese día.

_Mark se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, atado por las muñecas con unas esposas. Estaba cubierto de sangre._

_- ¡Yo no lo hice! - gritaba cada vez más alto vaya a ser que el policía que lo custodiaba no se hubiera enterado_

_Delante, ante los pies del forense un hombre de raza negra estaba caído en el suelo en un charco de sangre, odviamente muerto._

_- La víctima es Philp Anderson. - informó el forense al policía criminalista_

_Mark miraba la escena no diciendo nada más porque no le prestaban atención._

_Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar embutido en un mono naranja, limpio de sangre y cualquier cosa, sabía que había rechazado un abogado porque no creía necesitarlo._

_- ¿Por qué lo hizo? - le preguntó el jefe de policía que lucía su placa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta_

_- No sé que hice..._

_- Vamos no se haga el loco. Esta cubierto de sangre cuando le encontremos frente al cadáver. No me diga que no hizo nada. - pidió el policía de nombre James_

_- No se que pasó. - dijo Mark con angustia_

_- ¿Qué hacía con él? - preguntó James para empezar desde el principio_

_- Es un gigoló. Lo contraté para acostarme con él. - respondió Mark desviando la vista_

_No por el hecho de ser famoso, iba a quedarse mojigato y no follar con lo que quería._

_- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Se negó a hacer el amor con usted y en un ataque de ira lo mató? _

_- No. - dictaminó Mark poniéndose nervioso_

_- Entonces, ¿que pasó? Vamos. No nos podrá engañar. Somos el mejor laboratorio criminalístico de este estado. - advirtió. - Descubriremos lo que sea necesario para arrestarle._

_- Yo no lo he matado, ¿¡vale!? - exclamó Mark dando un golpe en la mesa - Cené con él y... Y no me acuerdo de que ocurrió. _

_James lo miraba, miraba sus reacciones, su forma de actuar y como no controlaba su ira. Obviamente podía imaginarse que mentía._

_- No me toque las pelotas señor Calaway. - le dijo_

_- Ya le gustaría a usted que hiciera eso. - vaciló Mark_

_- Ni tampoco me hable así. Ya sabe que en mi mano está que yo le crea o no, que pase el resto de su vida en la cárcel o en la calle. Así que tráteme con respeto, créame: le conviene. - dijo James sin alterarse_

_Mark miró hacia otro lado y no dijo nada más. Un criminalista llegó, le hizo un frotis bucal y le sacó sangre en busca de tóxicos que pudieran haberlo alterado. _

_Cuando el caso estuvo resuelto, Mark decidió buscarse un buen abogado para defenderse, porque por lo que le habían comentado: lo tenía crudo._

_Al final, fue condenado por asesinato. A pesar de haber estado drogado, los criminalistas y el juzgado justificaron esas drogas a que es un luchador que podría haber estado metiéndose ese tipo de drogas y anabolizantes para rendir más. Achacaron a que cuando Philp llegó a la habitación de hotel de Mark, este estaba inyectándose la droga y al interrumpirlo tuvo un ataque de ira y lo mató, (sin tan siquiera cenar porque en la autopsia los forenses se dieron cuenta que no había comida en el estómago). Finalmente y tras ensañarse con el con 18 apuñaladas, Philp murió desangrado, y Mark cayó rendido ante el ataque de euforia que había sufrido._

Ahora le quedaba mucho tiempo para plantearse mejor el porqué estaba allí.


End file.
